Von Liebe , Hass und Verrat
by KleeneMalfoy
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort beginnt , Draco , Harry u.co müssen sich mit Beziehungen und anderen Sachen rumschlagen.
1. Trailer

Die Figuren gehören natürlich alle Joanne K.Rowling , leider *g*  
  
Paarings: immer mal anders*g* vielleicht sogar mal slash mal sehen *g*  
  
Trailer:  
  
1Szene. Man sieht den Verbotenen Wald , der unter dichtem Nebel verborgen ist. Eine Person tritt aus dem Wald. Unter seinen schwarzen Kaputzen Mantel sieht man zwei rote Augen.  
  
Stimme: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hat begonnen.................  
  
Szene: Harry und Ron sitzen im Gryfindorgemeinschaftsraum und spielen Zauberschach. " Ich habe Angst Harry....." " Nicht nur du......"  
  
Stimme: ....Die jungen Zauberer müssen sich entscheiden ob sie gegen oder für Voldemort arbeiten wollen.....  
  
Szene: Man sieht zwei Gestalten , die sich lauthals streiten." Verdammt nochmal Draco , Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren." Du hast doch keine Ahnung was Liebe ist ............ Geh wieder zu deinen Brüdern , Weasley."  
  
Stimme:.....Der Krieg fordert viele Tote...............  
  
Szene: Hermione und Harry stehen sich gegenüber" Es tut mir so leid Mione , ich konnte es nicht verhindern . " " Schon gut Harry ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Er hat Schuld!" Ihr laufen ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht. "Er?"  
  
Stimme: .........Aus Liebe wird Hass und aus Hass , Liebe........  
  
Szene: Blaise Zabini (1) und Draco Malfoy liegen gemeinsam auf ein Bett " Das Weasley Mädchen ist dir wohl zu tief in die Hose gerutscht."  
  
Stimme:...... Eine Harte Zeit bricht an und man kann niemanden mehr vertrauen........  
  
Szene: "Hau ab Ron !" " Vertraust du mir nicht mehr Hermione?!"  
  
Stimme: ......werden die jungen Zauberer diese harte Probe überstehen?.....  
  
Szene: Man sieht erst Draco mit tränenverschmierten Augen , dann Harry , der Ginny leidenschaftlich küsst, Ron und Hermine mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und Blaise Zabini , die mit Pansy Parkinson tuschelt.  
  
Stimme:....Tauchen sie ein in die Magische Welt von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden und Feinden.....  
  
--------  
  
(1) Blaise ist bei mir ein Mädchen , auch wenn ich glaube das sie / er ein Junge ist *g*  
  
So vielleicht ein kleines Review?????  
  
Bis danne Kleene  
  
e 


	2. Anfang einer Intrige

1.Kapitel  
  
Die Geschichte spielt am Anfang vom 6ten Schuljahr)  
  
Gelangweilt stand Draco am Gleis 9 3/4 und schaute sich um. Viele der Slytherin´s kamen nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück , denn der Krieg gegen Voldemort hat bekonnen und viele haben sich ihn angeschlossen. Er selbst stand dem dunklem Lord auch loyal entgegen . Er hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe Dumbledore und Co. auszuspionieren. Damit er nicht aufflog , hatte er auf das dunkle Mal verzichtet.  
  
Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken , dass er nicht merkte wie sich zwei Arme um seine Taile schlossen. " Hallo Draco hattest du schöne Ferien. " Draco musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen , das hinter ihm seine Freundin Blaise Zabini stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte Blaise tief in die Augen. Ihre Augen spiegelten Freude und Glück wieder. In Draco´s Augen konnte man jedoch keine Gefühlsregung sehen , doch das kannte Blaise schon. " Ja ich hatte schöne Ferien und ich hoffe du hattest auch schöne Ferien !" grinste er und ließ seinen Blick kurz auf ihren linken Arm schweifen . Blaise folgte seinem Blick und nickte dann wissend. " Lass uns in den Zug gehen sonst müssen wir uns noch womöglich ein Abteil mit St.Potter teilen. " Ohne zu antworten hakte sich Blaise bei Draco ein und gemeinsam gingen sie dann in den Zug.  
  
----------  
  
(Bei Harry , Hermione , Ron im Zug )  
  
"Habt ihr gesehen ? Es fehlen über die Hälfte der Slytherins!" sagte Hermione und sie blickte geradewegs in Harry´s Augen . Dieser nickte nur und es schien als ob er das alles noch nicht so wirklich regestriert hätte. " Tz... aber dieses Schwein Malfoy ist noch immer auf Hogwarts und ich schwöre bei dem Leben meiner Mutter , dass er auch ein dunkles Mal auf seinen Unterarm trägt." sagte ein wütender Ron ,der seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und sie gegen die Wand schnellen ließ. " Ron , du sollst Malfoy nicht so verurteilen , vielleicht gehört er ja garnicht zu Voldemorts Truppen." predigte Hermione , jedoch konnte sie das , was sie gerade gesagt hatte selbst nicht glauben . Ron ließ nur ein kurzes ungläubiges Schaufen von sich und wandte sich dann Harry zu. "Meinst du wir müssen irgendwann gegen Voldemort im Krieg kämpfen." Harry rührte sich nicht und sah auch nicht so aus , als ob er die Frage , die Ron ihm Stellte , verstanden hätte. So verging für die drei Gryfindors die Zugfahrt in Schweigen .  
  
------  
  
(Bei Draco und Blaise im Abteil)  
  
Draco und Blaise küssten sich gerade zärtlich , als die Abteiltür aufging und ein roter Haarschopf auftauchte. Ginny Weasley standte in der Tür und ihr fielen fast die Augen raus . Sie wusste zwar das Malfoy mit Zabini zusammen war , aber sie konnte sich nie vorstellen ihn mal in so einer Situation zusehen . Eigentlich suchte sie ja nur ihren Bruder Ron und deren Freunde Harry und Hermione . " Hey was ist Weasley ? Hast du noch nie jemanden gesehen der sich amüsiert." fragte Blaise neckisch und fuhr dann mit ihrer Ansprache fort, " Entschuldige ich vergass , dass bei euch in der Familie sowas immer mit Kindern endet . Deswegen hast du sowas noch nie gemacht , geschweige denn gesehen , nicht wahr Weasley?"  
  
Wie Ginny sie hasste . Ja sie hasste Blaise mehr als alles andere . Nicht nur weil sie eine Slytherin war , nein sie hasste sie , weil sie mit Malfoy zusammen war . Weil sie ihn küssen durfte , ihn berühren und ich spüren durfte .  
  
Als Ginny bemerkte was sie da eigentlich dachte , lief sie rot an und schüttelte ihren Kopf , als ob das die Gedanken vertreiben könnte. " Hau endlich ab Weasley wir stehen nicht auf Zuschauer!" motzte nun auch Draco und guckte sie bitter böse an . Ginny sah zu das sie so schnell wie sie konnte aus dem Abteil verschwand . Plötzlich hatte Draco eine geniale Idee , wie er an Informationen von Potter und Dumbledore kommen konnte . Ginny Weasley. Unwirkürlich musste er grinsen und Blaise schaute ihn skeptisch an . " Was grinst du so ?" " Ich hatte gerade eine Idee !" sagte er stolz. Blaise die nicht wusste, das Draco die Zauberer hier ausspionieren sollte guckte nun entgültig , als sei ihr der Weihnachtsmann persönlich begegnet.  
  
Sie sah das es bei Draco im Gehirn arbeitete. Nach kurzem Überlegen erzählte Draco ihr was er hier auf Hogwarts wirklich wollte. " Na ja und am besten komme ich an Info´s , wenn ich eine bestimmte Freundin in Gryfindor habe." " Du meinst doch nicht das Schlammblut , oder ? " fragte Blaise geschockt. Draco konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und erklärte ihr dann , das er Ginny Weasley in Aussicht hatte , da sie eine gute Position hatte . Sie war die kleine Schwester von Ron und mit Hermione und Harry gut befreundet. " Du willst mich also wegen so einer verlassen?" , langsam kamen ihr die Tränen . " Quatsch ich erzähl Weasley einfach ich hätte mich von dir getrennt . Dann werde ich einen auf kleinen armen Draco machen und somit ihr Herz gewinnen!" grinste Draco überheblich. " Na dann bin ich mal gespannt."  
  
---------------  
  
(in der großen Halle)  
  
Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war sehr bedrückend . Der Slytherintisch war nur zu 1/4 besetzt und die meisten Schüler aus den oberen Klasse waren nun Death Eather .  
  
Auch die Sortierung der Erstklässer ging nicht unbedingt fröhlicher zu . Die Erstklässer setzten sich auf den Stuhl und waren heilfroh , wenn sie nicht nach Slytherin kamen . Insgesamt kam nur eine Person nach Slytherin und zwar Mounira Melton , jedoch kam sie nicht in die erste Klasse , sondern in die 6te .  
  
Als alle eingeteilt war , erhob sich Dumbledore und blickte in die besorgten und trauigen Augen seiner Schützlinge . Er räusperte sich und fing dann langsam an zu sprechen. " Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen ich begrüße euch herzlich zu euren neuen oder nächsten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts . Leider ist das hier wohl nicht der schönste Moment um wieder mit der Schule anzufangen , denn wie jeder weiss ist der Krieg gegen Voldemort ausgebrochen und wir haben viele unserer Schüler an Voldemort verloren." Er ließ seinen Blick kurz zu den Slytherintisch schweifen , nickte einmal kurz und fuhr dann fort. " Trotzdem hoffe ich das wir ein unbeschwerliches Jahr haben . Wie immer ist der Verbotene Wald verboten und auch die Ausgänge für die Klassen 3 - 7 nach Hogsmeade sind gestrichen . Dafür werden wir wieder Quidittich spielen und nun lasst euch das Essen schmecken."  
  
..........  
  
So ich hoffe das die Geschichte jetzt etwas verständlicher ist und das man vielleicht jetzt etwas weiss worum es geht!  
  
Bye Kleene 


	3. Schlaflos

So da bin ich aber glücklich , das die Geschichte nun etwas verständlicher ist !!!!!  
  
Danke für die Reviews *g*  
  
2.Kapitel :  
  
Nachdem Essen machte sich Draco , gemeinsam mit Blaise , auf den Weg zum Kerker. Er blickte unentwegt auf den Boden und hob seinen Blick auch nicht , als Snape vor ihm stand. " Mr.Malfoy und Miss Zabini , wie ich sehe sind sie ja immer noch zusammen." Blaise guckte Snape böse an , verkniff sich aber jegliches Kommentar.  
  
" Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an Professor . " Nun guckte Draco , Snape direkt in die Augen . Sein Blick war Hasserfüllt . Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte er angefangen seinen Ehemaligen Lieblingsprofessor zu hassen. Der Grund dafür lag auf der Hand . Snape hat Voldemort hintergangen und das konnte Draco nicht respektieren .  
  
Auf einmal blitzten Snapes Augen gefährlich auf und er lehnte sich zu Draco vor . " Ich kann es zwar noch nicht beweisen , dass du ein Anhänger Voldemorts bist , aber ich warne dich Draco Malfoy . Wenn du dir auch nur den kleinsten Fehler erlaubst , dann bist du so gut wie tot." Snape hatte so leise gesprochen , dass Draco Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen , drehte sich Snape um und ließ seine zwei Schüler stehen. " Was wollte er von dir ?" fragte Blaise nun neugierig. " Ach nichts wichtiges !" gab Draco leicht gereizt , als Antwort. Blaise die Ihn nun schön länger kannte , wusste das es besser war nicht noch weitere Fragen zustellen .  
  
Als die beiden in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angelangt waren , setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf das grüne Sofa . Einige Slytherins aus der 4ten Klasse sahen das Paar etwas belustigt an , aber das ignorierten die beiden gekonnt.  
  
Blaise legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und Draco , der selbst nicht wusste wieso er es tat , streichelte ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar . Sie fand es doch sehr verwunderlich wie jemand wie Draco so zärtlich sein konnte . Es kam jedoch nicht oft vor das er zärtlich war , und genau deswegen genoss Blaise das Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit noch viel mehr.  
  
"Willst du das mit Weasley wirklich durchziehen , Draco?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Der angesprochene nickte . " Wie soll ich sonst an Informationen dran kommen ,he?" "Ich weiss es leider nicht , aber trotzdem wär es mir lieber , wenn du für Informationen nicht gleich mit Weasley ins Bett hüpfen musst."  
  
Draco lies ein leises Lachen von sich " Wer hat den gesagt , dass ich mit ihr ins Bett hüpfe?" "Na ja wenn du ihr wirklich weiss machen willst , das du sie liebst , dann musst du doch sicher mit ihr schlafen . " sagte sie schüchtern und nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und blickte beschämt von ihrer Frage auf den Boden. Draco nahm ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und zwang sie so , ihn anzuschauen.  
  
"Willst du etwa damit sagen , dass du mir nur glaubst , das ich dich liebe , weil ich mit dir gelegentlich schlafe?" Vorsichtig schüttelte Sie ihren Kopf . "Nein natürlich nicht ,aber meinst du denn , das Weasley dir anders glauben würde?" " Oh ja ich kriege sie dazu mich zu lieben und vor allem , werde ich sie dazu kriegen , dass sie mir alles anvertraut. " Ein fiesen Grinsen machte sich auf Draco´s Gesicht breit.  
  
Bevor er ihr Gesicht losließ , gab er ihr noch ein Kuss und stand dann auf um ins Bett zugehen.  
  
------------------------  
  
(Mädchenschlafzimmer der 5ten. in Gryfindor)  
  
Ginny lag mittlerweile 2 Stunden in ihrem Bett und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen . Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. . Sie wollte es sich nicht selbst eingestehen , aber sie schwärmte nun schon seit einem halben Jahr für den blonden Slytherin . Sie war keineswegs in ihn verliebt . Nein das auf keinen Fall , aber sie fand das er wirklich gut aussah mit seinen blonden Haaren und seinen grauen Augen . Leider hatte sie keinen den sie das anvertrauen konnte und so kam es das noch immer alle glaubten , dass sie , Ginny Weasley , in Harry Potter verliebt sei. Aber das war stimmte nicht , denn im Moment war sie weder in Harry noch in Malfoy verliebt.  
  
Ohne das sie es bemerkte fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie glitt in die Welt der Träume .  
  
Sie stand auf eine kleinen Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald . Direkt neben ihr standen Draco Malfoy und Lucius Malfoy und ein kleines Stück weiter stand der dunkle Lord . Ginny wollte weglaufen , jedoch wollten ihre Beine nicht auf sie hören . "Holt mir das Weasley Mädchen!" dröhnte eine kalte Stimme und Ginny sah , das es Voldemort war , der da sprach. "Jawohl my Lord. " Lucius verbeugte sich vor Voldemort , als er jedoch von der Seite sah , dass es Draco ihm nicht gleich machte , schubste Lucius seinen Sohn , so das er vor Voldemort kniete . Aus irgendeinen Grund wollte Ginny Draco helfen , aber ihre Beine bewegten sich immer noch nicht . Und wieder halte die kalte Stimme von Voldemort durch die Luft . " Du bist ein kluger Junge Draco. Du hast deinen Stolz und willst dich nicht anderen unterordnen und das bewundere ich . Und deswegen habe ich einen Schweren Auftrag für dich ." er machte eine kleine Pause und machte Draco zu verstehen , dass er aufstehen sollte . Draco folgte der Anweisung ohne jedem Zögern , unterliess es jedoch ihm in die Augen zu schauen. " Was für einen Auftrag?" fragte er mit gleichgültiger Stimme . "Töte Harry Potter!"  
  
"Ahh...!" Schweiß gebadet wachte Ginny auf und stellte erleichtert fest , das sie nicht im Verbotenen Wald war . "Was ist denn los Ginny?" fragte Beth Gelly (1) , eine Freundin von ihr . "Nichts ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen !" antwortete Ginny . Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt die anderen von ihren Schlaf abzuhalten und als sie auf ihren Wecker schaute , sah sie das es 5.47 Uhr war . Und da sie eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte , stand sie auf und machte sich für den Tag fertig.  
  
1) Ich wusste leider keine Namen aus Ginny´s Jahrgang sorry.  
  
So ich hoffe das ich dich Geschichte nicht wieder verwirrend gemacht habe g*  
  
Über ein ganz kleines Review würde ich mich freuen l,iebschau  
  
Bye Kleene 


	4. Von Schnecken , Gedanken und Annährungsv...

Hi Ihr lieben,  
  
Ich werde diese unheimlich langweilige Geschichte ein klein wenig weiter schreiben. Da es aber schon nach Mitternacht ist , wird das nicht viel sein.  
  
Als der Unterricht bei Snape vorbei war , ging Draco schlecht gelaunt zum Nächsten Unterricht. Verwandlungen.  
  
"Heute sollen Sie versuchen , ihren zugewiesenen Partner , in eine Schnecke zuverwandeln !" Mc Gonagall grinste , als sie die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Schüler sah. " Zudem werde ich Sie in Paare einteilen." Sie holte ein Pergamment raus , auf dem vermutlich die Paare schon standen , und rief die einzelnen Paare auf. "......Mr.Malfoy und Mr.Potter..." Draco grinste selbstgefällig und Harry beschwerte sich bei Ron über diese Einteilung . Doch da er daran nichts ändern konnte , setzte sich Harry widerwillig neben den Platz von Draco. " Was für eine Ehre . Der große Harry Potter !" höhnte Draco. Harry der keine Lust auf ein Wortgefecht hatte , warf Draco nur einen bösen Blick zu und lauschte dann den Anweisungen von der McGonagall. " Sie halten Ihren Zauberstab auf dir Brust ihres Partners und Sagen dann ` Schneckitus`. Also los probieren sie es " Einige Schüler schmunzelten über den Zauberspruch , aber kurz darauf konnte man im ganzen Klassen Zimmer den Spruch hören.  
  
"Schneckitus´" sagte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco . Doch nichts Geschah. Harry versuchte es immer wieder , jedoch ohne Erfolg. " Lass mich mal Potter " Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab , richtete ihn auf Harry und sagte "Schneckitus" Kurz darauf verwandelte sich Harry in eine kleine , schleimige Schnecke. " Sehr gut Mr.Malfoy. 10 Punkte für Slytherin " sprach McGonagall und ging dann ein paar Tischreihen weiter . Draco verwandelte Harry wieder zurück . Nach 10 Minuten versteht sich. "Du mieser Mistkerl" Harry war ausser sich , jedoch blieb Draco ganz ruhig und sagte mit kalter Stimme . " Hey es war nunmal die Aufgabe unseren Partner in eine Schnecke zuverwandeln und wenn du zu unfähig für soetwas bist , ist das nicht meine Schuld" Bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte , war der Unterricht beendet.  
  
Wieder mit besseren Laune ging Draco , anstatt zum Mittagessen in die große Halle , in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slyterhins. Dieser war so gut wie leer . Eine einzelne Person , saß in einem Sessel und blickte zu Draco . " Na Draco ?!? Auch nicht beim Essen? " Blaise schaute ihn lächelnd an und erhob sich vom Sessel. Draco ging auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. " Ich hatte keinen Hunger , aber warum bist du nicht beim Essen ? " Er legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und schaute seine Freundin aus seinen grauen Augen an.  
  
" Na ja ich hatte auch keinen Hunger und dachte mir ich mache es mir hier mal gemütlich , solange kein anderer hier ist !" antwortete sie . "Oh wenn das so ist , dann geh ich wohl lieber , damit ich deine Ruhe nicht störe !" Draco wand sich zum gehen um , wurde jedoch von Blaise am Oberarm festgehalten. Er blieb stehen und sie stellte sich hinter Draco , schlang ihre Arme um seine Tailie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. " Du störst doch nicht Draco!"  
  
Bevor Draco irgendwie reagieren konnte , wurde das Portal zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufgemacht , und einige kichernden 2 Klässer betraten den Raum.  
  
Blaise und Draco gingen schnell auseinander , damit man ihnen nichts anmerkt , und taten so als ob sie sich streiten würden.  
  
" Du bist doch nur ein billiges Flittchen , ich weiss garnicht wieso ich mich in dich verliebt habe!" schrie er sie gekünselt an. " Ach ich und ein billiges Flittchen? Und was bist du dann? Du legst doch auch alles flach , was bei 3 nicht auf dem Baum sitzt !"konterte Blaise .  
  
So ging das einige Minuten weiter und der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich zunehmends mit schwatzenden Slyhterins.  
  
-----  
  
(Gryfindor Gemeinschaftsraum)  
  
Ginny hing mal wieder ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war gerade dabei , eine Erklärung zufinden , wieso ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy , gleichzeitig nicht beim Essen erschienen sind.  
  
" Hey Gin, hallo? " Harry wuchtelte Ginny mit einer Hand vorm Gesicht rum , bis diese bemerkte , dass sie angesprochen wurden war. "Hm? Oh sorry Harry was gibts?" " Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du mit mir eine Runde Schach spielst , weil Ron noch Hausaufgaben machen muss !" Er deutete auf eine Rothaarige Person die in einer Ecke über einem Buch gebeugt saß. " Was ? Ron macht mal seine Hausaufgaben selber ? Ist er krank?" Ginny hatte einen ehrlichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Harry konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und meinte : " Ne er ist nicht krank , aber Hermine lässt sich nicht mehr erweichen ihn von sich abschreiben zulassen."  
  
Ginny gab Harry nur mit einem Nicken zuverstehen , dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Und auch wenn sie nicht gerade große Lust hatte mit ihn Schach zuspielen , liess sie sich jedoch dazu überreden. Schließlich war das besser als sich Gedanken über den miesesten und süßesten Typen in Hogwarts zumachen.  
  
---------------  
  
Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief einigermassen ruhig . Draco ging durch Hogwarts in der Hoffnung Ginny über den Weg zulaufen.  
  
Und wie es das Schicksal wollte , traf er sie auch. Sie stand gerade alleine vor einem Bücherregal in der Bibliothek.  
  
"Hey Weasley " gelassen ging er auf Ginny zu und tat so als ober er sich die Titel der Bücher anschauen würde.  
  
" Was willst du Malfoy ?" fragte Ginny gereizt . Auch wenn er noch so toll aussah , er hatte schlichtweg den schlechtesten Charakter den sie kannte . Ausgenommen natürlich Voldemort aber der war jetzt nicht relevant.  
  
" Och ich wollte nur mal so schauen was für Bücher hier so alles Stehen ... Auch wenn ich das Mädchen , was neben mir steht um einiges interessanter finde" Er blickte kein einziges Mal zu Ginny rüber und konnte somit nicht sehen , dass Ginny total verwirrt dreinschaute.  
  
" Bitte? Sagmal willst du mich verarschen oder was ?" Ginny sah Malfoy an und ärgerte sich , das er sie nicht anschaute.  
  
" Warum sollte ich dich verarschen wollen?" Nun drehte er sich zu Ginny um und blickte ihr in die Augen. " Ich meine schau doch mal in den Spiegeln . Du bist eine hübsche Frau geworden und du kannst es mir doch nicht verübeln , wenn ich als Junge , nachts von dir erotische Träume habe !" Als er sah was seine Worte bei ihr für eine Wirkung hatten ,grinste er innerlich. Ginny stand nämlich mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm und öffnete ein paar mal ihren Mund , um ihm etwas zu erwidern . Jedoch fand sie nicht die Richtigen Worte .  
  
" Jetzt schau nich so als ob Voldemort persönlich vor dir stehen würde. Ich wollte dir nur ein Kompliment machen , weil ich eigentlich davon ausging , dass Frauen es mögen , umschmeichelt zuwerden."  
  
"Ich...ähm....ja schon aber ...Ich meine.... Gott .... du bist Draco Malfoy...und fast jedes Mädchen auf Hogwarts träumt nachts von dir ...und jetzt stehst du vor mir und erzählst mir sowas ....ich mein Hallo .... Ich bin eine Weasley und es ist allgemein bekannt das du mich nicht leiden kannst ....genauso wenig wie Ron." Ginny war noch immer total baff.  
  
" Um gotteswillen , dein Bruder ist ein Kerl von dem habe ich ganz sicher keine erotischen Träume !" grinste Draco.  
  
"Nein also das meinte ich auch garnicht. " Versuchte Ginny rotangelaufen zuerklären.  
  
Draco winkte belustigt ab.  
  
"Ich weiss das du das nicht so meintest . Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung , auch wenn du eine Weasley bist , du bist verdammt sexy." mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco um und ließ eine verdutzte Ginny stehen. 


End file.
